


No More Regrets

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Bingo [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you asked me to marry you I would have said yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Writting for 1_Million_Words' Bingo using the "Will You Marry Me?" Square. 
> 
> I was loosely inspired by this weekend's news that Catherine Rollins was being writen off the show.

Steve’s eyes were watery and desperate as they met Danny’s. His hand gripping the detective’s tightly as if it were a lifeline as Danny moved above him in quick motions. His hands moved against his muscular and tattooed arms and his lips moved against the heated skin of his chest and stomach. 

“She is a fool to say no to you Steven,” Danny whispers against his navel causing Steve to gasp and place his hands on his partner’s hips. 

Steve had his regrets. He regretted taking things further with Catherine than just a simple one night stand. He regretted ever letting her in his chaotic and tumoiltolous enough life. He regretted ever believing that she wouldn’t betray him by telling him she was faithful when he wasn’t. He regretted ever being stupid enough to ask her to marry him when he knew she would say no. Most of all he regretted the obvious.

Danny loved him more than anything in the world. He understood him in a way no one else did. Made him laugh and held him when he cried. It was Danny who should have been the one after all this wasted time Steve should have asked to marry.

“If you asked me to marry you I would have said yes,” Danny moaned moving his head above Steve’s. His lips hovered his leaving a small gap in between them. 

“Is that a proposal?” Steve asked his lips finally curling into a grin, and his eyes beginning to shines as he moved his hands up and down his sides. “If so-”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Danny chuckled, “Let’s think about Dinner first.”

It wasn’t long as until their lips crashed and his movement quicked. And as Danny moved inside Steve, igniting his body in pleasure...all that regret meant nothing. All that mattered was here and now….and he was intertwined with the man he belonged to.


End file.
